Remembrance
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: In a memory, or so they say, there is a darkness that still wishes to play. A haunted mind condemned to last; a figured once thought lost to the past. Trapped; two are now one. Until the error can be undone.
1. Thrice The Voice Rings

**Thought I might give it another try. Just as before, I don't own Turbo, or WIR. But I do own Mellony.**

* * *

Has anyone ever asked you, if there was one thing you could go back and do again, would you? And what if that 'one thing' was something that most would shrink away from, probably praise whatever gave them that second chance to change their mistake?

I've been asked it, plenty of times before. And each time, I always say the same thing. Always give the same answer. Some understand my choice, some don't. There are always more questions after, no matter who had asked me. It's, strange getting so much attention. Even after everything is all said and done. And in the end…

Well, that would spoil the whole story, wouldn't it?

This is my story. It's his story too. Or, perhaps I should say, their story. Confused yet? Let's see if I can perhaps shed some light on your questions. I'll do my best of course. I mean, I am only nine after all.

There are, holes, in my memory at times. Events that never, coded properly. Instead, someone else will tell you just what happened. Together, perhaps we can, can, _convey, _yes, convey, that's the word. Thank you. Convey, what all happened. Ready?

_Turbo-Tastic!_

* * *

Alright, so perhaps allowing her new friends to convince her traverse the vast Candy Cane forest alone in search of "Ghost Bugs" wasn't the, best idea. Though, at the time it had seemed like such an interesting thought.

Ghost Cybugs, hiding deep within the forest away from where any racer or citizen could see them. Waiting in the shadows for their leader to return from his, boiling grave, and help them rise up once more to destroy the sugary paradise once and for all.

A load of candy apples, really, more so a teasing prank for the newcomer to go through as a sort of 'initiation' beyond winning her first roster race, officially making her a true Sugar Rushian. The sproutling didn't mind, it was all in good fun after all.

Her arrival had been, certainly unexpected, but warmly received. A new character, a new racer to add to the always alternating roster, added during a minor software update to the game. Apparently, some of the game designers thought that simply having a mellow crème pumpkin character wasn't enough, so they decided to add another based off of candy watermelon slices, and just watermelon in general; claiming it to be a 'Summertime Sweet'. Not that she was complaining. She loved the way she looked, braids and all.

The president had been very welcome and excited, really, to see a new face added to the roster. A new friend to have fun with, to race against, and to get into all sorts of strange and quirky situations. The first of such times being her very introduction. She hadn't spawned until the first racer after the update reached a certain score and won the race they achieved that score. Then, they were congratulated on unlocking the new character, and given a free round to try her out. Needless to say, Sugar Rush fans certainly had a time with her when they found out about her. Thankfully, the attention didn't last too long, before she was considered a regular to the gamers and they returned their affections to the other top racers: Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-Bing, and of course, President Vanellope von Schweetz. Truthfully, she was sort of glad the gamer's attentions had been redirected. Being in the spotlight wasn't really her thing. Oh she loved racing, very much so. It flowed through her code just as much as the others, but overall attention was something she didn't covet.

With a light sigh, she allowed her own attention to return to the task at hand. She had to have been in the middle of the forest by now. Had to be. She'd been walking since the Roster Race had been finished for the next day. Surely it had been hours. At least no one could tell her she didn't try. Another few feet and she'd turn back.

"Ahh, lass, you really need te learn te just say no. There's nothing out here but candy-"

The sharp sound of static cut her off, making her jump in surprise. She recognized the sound well, even after such a short time. It was the sound of pixels ripping apart into separate entities before fusing back together again. In other words, glitching. But, the only one whom could glitch on command was the President, and she most certainly wouldn't be all the way out there. Would she?

_**Pain. Hide. Heal. Eat. Kill. Consume. Dest-**__no…no! None of that, certainly not! That's certainly not how he should act. Never. Why, what would they think of him if they saw him acting so? They'd never respect him again!_

_Respect…Respect…gone. Forgotten. Too late. Can't take it back. Not after everything he had done._

_His first thought was right, pain was indeed something that was coursing through him. And for every bought of pain, there was a sharp static correspondence to it. He knew that sound. He knew it well. Though his eyes remained closed, a heavy scowl marred his features, sharp teeth barring and gnashing together. He couldn't be…It just wasn't possible!_

_As if to simply plague him, to taunt his very denial, a hard shudder shot through him, swiftly followed by most of his code returning to millions of 1's and 0's before stitching together again; leaving him gasping, near writhing on the hard ground beneath him._

_**Curse that damned warthog! If he had never lost that cursed medal, if he had never WANTED that medal, Sugar Rush would still be mine! The entire arcade could have been mine in time! The second I see that little cretin again, I'll **__**personally**__** make sure she's never able to respawn again!**_

_Now see here, I won't allow you to lay a hand on my daughter, do you understand me! My little gumdrop is the rightful princess, and you shall leave her be! I won't stand for some, candied, bug, to take her away, not again!_

_It was then everything seemed to freeze. Taking over the arcade? Daughter?! He was many things, but he was NOT that glitch's father! She didn't even 'have' a father! The code for the King had been tossed aside, never fully implemented into the game. It wasn't possible!_

_Any other thoughts on the matter were sharply torn away as once again his body erupted into bright red pixels; the stitching together taking even longer than before. Wearily he noted that his eyes weren't even open. Just, just how long had he been there, wherever he was? With what strength he had, his eyes peeled open, taking a minute to focus before locking onto a figure, hardly a few feet from him._

_His reaction was near instantaneous._

_An, inhumane snarl erupted from his throat, near swallowed by furious and pained clicks and hisses. __**They would stay away! Away!**_

_Again he noticed the split from his usual thoughts erupt, but he pushed it aside, focusing on the figure, the _girl _before him. She was from Sugar Rush. Had to be with the way she looked, despite having not a memory of her. Hair a bright red, with streaks of white and black throughout, a sleeveless shirt of a matching color muffled by a black vest, dark green skirt and shoes. And to top it off, a very pale green set of eyes with matching stockings. Almost, puppy-dog-esq in the wide eyed look she was giving him. He just snarled at her again, his voice refusing to add a bark to his bite._

_All three voices within his head seemed to echo the same thought._

_**Stay away.**_

How?!

That, surely, had to be the first thought that went through her mind when she saw him. He was, utterly massive. She could hardly be the side of his claw, if that. Each time the sporadic glitch tore through him, his roars and hisses seemed to eat away at her. Instead of wondering how he had survived everything that had been told to her of his demise, all she wanted to know, was just how badly he was hurt.

Her eyes traveled across the candy tree colored armor that covered his form, across the purple of his back, to the pale oranges that dominated his underside and legs, up his multicolor neck to the pained face of the king's likeness she had seen inside the castle walls before they were at last removed. The glitch tore through him again, his features changing, going from the scowling king to a now snarling, gray hued likeness she had never seen before. The bright yellow of his eyes and teeth were certainly different than anything she had seen in Sugar Rush before, and even in her short trip to Game Central Station.

"'Ello…lad…"

And with that, her ear drums nearly burst from her head as he let out a screech, his features returning to that of the fallen King's. His claws were digging into the chocolate earth, digging massive furrows that could have swallowed her whole. His eyes were burning into her own, daring her to approach her. Daring her to try anything.

"Tur…bo…?"

As if his name was a word of pure disgust to him, the cybrid slammed his cercus against tree near him, causing it to crack and shatter, toppling into the others around them. The fruit themed racer swiftly joined the tree as her legs went out from beneath her, unable to keep her standing at the quake his action had caused.

_Who was she? Why was she there? Where in all of Litwak's did she come from?! He knew all of his subjects, all of them! But this, girl, was nowhere to be found in his memory, as fractured as it was. Low hisses echoed all throughout the clearing he lay in, his legs trying to shift so he could fully tower over her, but only making him look even more helpless in his struggles. He could hardly move, let alone get rid of her. __**Eat. Eat. Oh you know you're hungry. You must eat to survive! Thrive! Live! Get up! Get her! Eat!**_

_Another snarl caused the girl to jerk in surprise as he shook his head hard, forcing back the almost rabid thoughts coursing through his head, barely noting the almost soothing whispers from beneath the harsh grating of the first voice. Gathering what strength remained after his fit, he just managed to ground out a single word. A single question._

"_**Who?"**_

_The girl, __**the food**__, was silent, breathing heavily as she gazed up at him. Possibly collecting herself, or possibly debating on how fast she could fetch someone to dispose of him. A hard snort caused his head to jerk, his chocolate irises rolling in exasperation, ready to simply dismiss her and finally, finally accept what his fate was dealing him._

"Mellony."

_The irises stopped, mid-roll easily, darting back to her in honest surprised that she had actually answered him. Once more his eyes narrowed, a low snarl welling up from his chest as his sharp teeth flared against his pale lips. A warning attempting to make itself heard-at least, until another glitch tore through him. Though not nearly the first, it felt as if it would be his last. As if it was truly deleting him pixel by pixel. Any sound that left his throat was mute to him, his sight swiftly fading as he saw the girl suddenly get to her feet._

_Wonderful…His death was going to be wasting away in front of a little nine year old who knew nothing of him._

_Turbo…Tastic…_

Of all the wonders she had dreamed of seeing one day in her life at the arcade, the sight before her was never meant to be seen by her pale eyes. The massive cybrid before her was slowly breaking apart before her very eyes. Already his cerci were gone and his legs were beginning to follow. Red pixels seemed to be eating away at the once proud racer, once proud king. His code so fractured and splintered, it could no longer support itself. Could no longer support him. This time, he wouldn't respawn. This time, Turbo would truly cease to exist.

Before she could stop herself, Mellony darted forward and placed her hands on the fallen legend just as a final glitch tore through his coding, straight into hers. She saw her body burst into a bright green collection of pixels, almost seeming to melt into the stark red that surrounded her.

And then…Nothing.


	2. Are You Sure?

Once again, Mellony is mine. Turbo is not, etc, etc. I wanted to see how well others liked this. I would like to thank Poppyseed Cybug for reviewing, Thundercracker76 for the favorite and follow, and Wolvie'sBiggestFan for the follow as well. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I would also like to thank CandyCaneForest-Lurker on Tumblr for providing amazing music for their blog. Said music, helped me through writing this. Especially Vale of Tears, I believe it was, from Alice Madness Returns.

* * *

Whispers…

Voices not her own…

They were there…

Muttering, muttering, muttering…

Her thoughts, were not her own…

So many voices…

So many…choices…

Must awake…

Must silence them…

Must wake…

Must…

Wake…

Up…

As if the final echoing words that belonged, not to her own mind, rung clear through the other muddled voices, she felt her consciousness snap back into place. Her eyes opening and letting the blinding sunlight shine through. A hiss of pain rose from her throat as she did her best to turn away, shuddering as every movement felt as if her code was being picked at, one bit at a time. Staggering to her feet, the little racer could already feel her legs screaming at her to stay down. But she couldn't. The farther she drew herself out of unconsciousness, the more she recalled from before she had been swallowed by darkness.

Static…Glitching…So many colors…Hissing, clicking…voices…crown…king…King…King Candy!

As if a shock hit her heart then and there, Mellony jerked, tumbling back over and over until she slammed into a tree, making her see stars. From where she now sat, she could see where the once fallen king had laid. The ground marred from his claws, the trees broken from his furious thrashing. He must have respawned there after his death in the mountain, as there were no signs of him truly moving from that small clearing. Even now there was none. So…where was he?

Gradually, a numbing thought brought tears to her eyes. He was not there, because she had seen his code waste away. Far too damaged to ever allow him to respawn again. His, short time alive once more was bittersweet to her. Yes, she had often wondered what it would have been like to meet the King before the truth had been revealed, but…never like she had. She had seen in-Game deaths before, and even experienced a few herself when her current gamer had steered her off track or simply was still getting used to the controls. It wasn't foreign to her. But a true death; one where, respawn was only a flicker of a dream in an otherwise dark and grisly fate, was something she had never desired to ever see.

She ran a hand through her hair, swallowing to try and catch her breath, slumping farther against the tree. So, that was it. He really was gone. And she had been there to see it. Should she, tell the President? But, what good would it do? The King was gone, for good this time. No point in dredging up unwanted memories, right?

The more she thought about it, the more she felt fatigue and, unease, settle in her bones. Twisting her gaze across the destroyed clearing once more, the sproutling shook her head, deciding not to dwell any longer before more nightmarish memories decided to imbed themselves in her mind. Drawing herself to her feet, she was quick to leave the way she came, wanting nothing more than to reach the safety of her kart and return to her home. Far away from the soured memories that had become etched within her.

It was all she could do just to drive home, sighing in relief when she caught sight of the small two story watermelon themed cottage, a small gazebo not far behind it. Home is where the heart is they say, and for the time being, she was quite content to forgo her heart's desire of racing to relax in the comforting, familiar atmosphere. In the beginning, she had spent most of her time away from the other racers and sheltered within her cottage; content to stay out of the limelight and out of judging eyes. But the more time she spent with the President, and the other racers, the farther out of her shell she had crept. Now, it was almost unheard of to not see her trailing after Vanellope, or more so, Gloyd. The two had become fast friends, if one could call it that. Maybe it was because they were both based on gourd candy. Or because they reflected a vegetable and fruit more than the actual candy they should reflect. Mellony always took his pranks in stride, giggling them away whenever he put blue hair dye in her shampoo, or when he swapped her Irish Cream for watered down chocolate milk. It didn't bother her. She was happy to have a friend so close. They called each other cousins, something she was grateful for. Having a 'family member' as a best friend was one of the best things one could have in her opinion.

Ignoring the ever playing theme that constantly whispered above the Sugar Rushians heads, Mellony let out breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she closed the hatch of her kart. The resounding click letting her know she was free to wander inside and rest. And that is exactly what she did.

With the curtains drawn, sending her home into muffled shadows, the sprouting smiled at the soothing atmosphere, immediately heading for her room to change into her pajamas. She hadn't placed in the roster race for the next day, so she was free to relax for an entire day. Her bedroom was assuredly the smallest room in her modest, pale green home. It held her bed, loaded with dark green sheets and matching pillows, a white wooded dresser, a small book case filled with mostly sewing guides, and a large plush bean bag chair of pale red in a corner. Simple, neat, homey. To her, it was perfect. Atop the dresser were a collection of brushes, ties, sewing needles, threads, pin cushions, and finally, a solitary golden trophy shimmering even in the dim light. Her very first winning trophy after being unlocked; all the others had been given back as she only needed one to make her happy. And besides, she kneaded all her extra space for her sewing projects. What happened to the trophies she gave back, she wasn't really sure. Probably to be reused and given to someone else.

Swallowing a yawn, she began the tedious task of unraveling her braided hair, setting the dark clasps amidst all the others she had as spares. Gloyd liked hiding those too just so she had to walk around without her usual braids and show off her wild, wavy hair. Left alone to its own devices, her hair reached just above her hips, and had enough waves to it to make it resemble rippling waters at the best of times, and more along the lines of a tangled mess in the not so best of times. Thankfully, it wasn't remarkably thick or poofy. Adorabeezle insisted her waves came from how tight she kept her braids so they curled out instead of lying against her chest. Whether or not that was true, she wasn't sure as she only went without her braids inside her home, or when Gloyd steals her ties.

Once every tangle had been removed and the tightly wound hair had been allowed to rest, she swapped out her signature vest, sleeveless top, and skirt for a pair of long fluffy pajama pants, and baggy shirt; far more comfortable to lie around in then her usual attire.

As the minutes continued to tick by, the incident in the forest was slowly being swept to the back of her mind, finally being dismissed as a once in a lifetime experience she'd never have to worry about again. She was allowed to truly relax as she set the kettle to boil and brought out a tin of fresh Moravian cookies to snack on till the tea was ready. With each tiny nip, her eyes began to glide further and further shut. An almost tranquil humming, no, purring sound, echoing throughout her thoughts. Lulling her into a peaceful bliss. Nothing seemed to ring clear as she slouched against the counter, more and more sweets vanishing as her nibbling continued. It wasn't until the kettle whistled loudly, did the spell from the purring shatter, and a voice swiftly replaced it.

_**Eat. Eat! Don't stop! Must eat to survive! To live! Eat, child!**_

Jerking out of her trance, Mellony took a sharp, shuddering breath once again becoming fully aware of just where she was, and what was going on. She let the breath out, relaxing as she glanced at the singing kettle, smiling at the shimmering pale metal, at least, until she looked down. Her eyes widening as she gazed at the now, very much empty tin before her. What was once filled with at least two, maybe three dozen of the thin cookies was now blissfully empty aside from a few crumbs. She had never so many at once in her time in the game. She just didn't have the appetite for it. Swallowing, Mellony pushed the tin aside, letting it come to rest in the sink as she tended to the kettle, setting it aside to allow the tea within to cool.

"Easy lass…Everythin' must have just, gotten te ye is all…"

Almost wincing at her deepened accent, she knew just how wound up she had become. Maybe, perhaps a nice, warm cloth on her forehead as she drank her tea was what she needed. The cookies probably just got her worked up is all. Letting the lights of her hallway click on, the racer made her way back towards her bathroom at the farthest point of her home, not even bothering to click on the light seeing as there was enough filtering through from the curtained window to allow her to see as she made her way about.

Rising steam soon made her bangs curl into matching waves to the rest of her hair as she let the pale green clothe become soaked, almost purring herself as she pressed the heat against her eyes, letting it soak into her mildly tanned skin. "Easy lass…easy…" Lowering the cloth into the water once more, she allowed her tired eyes to rise up and meet the mirror, waiting for matching green hues to be gazing back. Instead, her gaze was met with a pair of burning chocolate eyes. Eyes, she never imagined she'd see again.

A scream ripped from her throat as she tore herself away, tripping and ending up pressed against the tiled from, echoing laughter tearing fear through her heart and through her mind.

He was there. She had seen him. The glinting purple armor, the long candy ring neck, the pale dripping fangs accenting his terrifyingly callous grin; every inch of his massive size burning into her retinas and sending icy fear through her veins. Her gaze snapped behind her, expecting him to be there. Expecting to see wicked claws ready to rip through her, to make sure she felt every pain imaginable before she would respawn.

There was nothing.

Her frightened glances were met with only the serene and soothing atmosphere her bedroom usually gave to her. She was alone. Her bed was made. Her clothes were put away. Even her haphazardly tossed hair ties lay where she had tossed them. There was no one there.

Shivering, Mellony slowly turned to look up at the mirror above her counter, seeing only a reflection of her bedroom from where she lay. Slowly, slowly, she began to draw herself up, never taking her eyes off the mirror as she stood, and finding, only her own scared reflection staring back at her.

For a long time she simply stood there, taking in her horror filled features until it finally began to ebb away; her head sagging and her eyes closing in relief. Nothing but her imagination. There was no one there. No one in her house but herself. No Cybug. No King. And certainly, certainly no King Cybug. She was utterly, peacefully alone.

_**Are you sure?**_

Once more her gaze snapped up to meet the mirrors. Only this time, it was not one set of eyes meeting hers, but four. There in the mirror, towering over her were three figures. And all three sent a chill down her spine. The cybrid was there, blocking any and all view of her bedroom and the world beyond it. A sickening grin on his face, fangs dripping as his eyes burned bright with cruel, taunting laughter. To her right, was a figure clad in nearly all white, red accents adorned his helmet and all along his suit. His skin was a pale gray, and his eyes where a hue of bright yellow she'd never seen before. His features bore a mixture of agitation, displeasure, and even a hint of remorse. Finally, to her left was a figure she knew well. Having only been thinking of him not long ago. He was dressed in a purple suit jacket, golden pants, a tall white collar, and a crown, perfectly matching that of the massive cybrids. It was his gaze that truly made her feel small, far smaller than even the cybrid made her feel. His gaze was one of worry, pity, and most of all, sorrow. It was his gaze that brought tears to her eyes before she was able to look at them all as one. She could almost feel the massive claws settling on her shoulders, even though there was no one truly there.

_**Are you sure?**_


End file.
